


People like us

by mingtothehao



Series: Sex, Love & Rock 'n' Roll [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: 1980s, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Anal Sex, Angst, Assault, Attempted Sexual Assault, Blood, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Bliss, Drunken Kissing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Frottage, Hangover, Happy Ending, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Insults, Kissing, Living Together, M/M, Mild Smut, Minor Violence, Musicians, Non-Linear Narrative, Panic Attacks, Punching, Semi-Public Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29674371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingtothehao/pseuds/mingtothehao
Summary: “Sorry about last night.” Hongjoong mumbles against his skin.He can hear his boyfriend chuckle. “You had fun, didn’t you?”The blue-haired male groans, pulling his boyfriend closer. “I did.” He agrees, whining as his head starts throbbing abruptly.“Then that’s all that matters.” Seonghwa assures him, caressing his back in a soothing manner. “But now you have to deal with a killer headache.” He reminds him – as if he needed a reminder.-Or, a glimpse in Seonghwa and Hongjoong's rather animated relationship.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: Sex, Love & Rock 'n' Roll [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183865
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	People like us

**Author's Note:**

> Hello & Welcome.
> 
> This work is the second in the series - I advise that you read the first part to better understand everything.
> 
> Please read the tags carefully as there are mentions of homophobia and attempted assault.  
> The insults aren't very explicit but very much implied.
> 
> I apologise for the random tense changes and eventual mistakes.
> 
> Anyways, please enjoy!

A familiar rock song started to play from the various speakers placed in Seonghwa’s apartment.

The couple had only gotten home a few minutes prior. They had spent the night at a bar with their friends. Needless to say, they were both pleasantly buzzed – for Seonghwa, that is. Hongjoong, on the other hand, had maybe drunk a bit too much.

The male was in the middle of the living room, eyes closed and arms raised in the air as he swayed his body along the music. Seonghwa had seen him like this before; high on alcohol and pure adrenaline from the animated atmosphere back at the bar. Seonghwa enjoyed seeing him like this; carefree, bubbly and almost childish. Hongjoong was also extremely needy and clingy whenever he got drunk, which would explain why he was now pulling his boyfriend by the arm a bit too intensely.

“Come on, I wanna dance.” Hongjoong whines, pouting. “Dance with me, baby.” He speaks.

Seonghwa chuckles, giving in and gabbing his boyfriend’s hand instead. “Looks like you had a little too much to drink tonight, angel.” He teases the shorter who simply pulls him closer.

They moved together for a while, or rather, Hongjoong let his hands roam his lover’s body – at this point, it couldn’t be considered dancing anymore – while also trying to grind against Seonghwa’s leg. _Horny_ could be added to the list of things the younger was when drunk.

The taller of the two scoffed and, before Hongjoong could get any more into it, Seonghwa bent down. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s middle before lifting him up in the air and placing him over his shoulder. The action made Hongjoong giggle loudly, Seonghwa patted his ass as a reply.

Then, he walked the two to their shared bedroom. He closed the curtains and turned on the lights before dropping Hongjoong on the bed. The said male laid back, arching his back just the way he knew Seonghwa liked it before speaking up.

“Are you gonna fuck me?” He seductively asks, eyes already half-lidded.

Seonghwa scoffs at his boldness. “No. You’re way too out of it, baby.” He argues.

The answer makes Hongjoong whine in annoyance. The bassist grabs the edges of his shirt, pulling it off of his body and blindly throwing it away. Then, he starts to unzip his pants, claiming that he’s way too hot – an aftermath of the alcohol in his system. Seonghwa could almost say that he is used to dealing with his whiny, drunk boyfriend. The scene is almost a complete repeat of the one that took place just last month.

Instead, Seonghwa helps Hongjoong undress, knowing that the shorter wont calm down unless he’s comfortable. The sight of a flushed, red-cheeked Hongjoong is rather endearing, and it makes the biker fall in love all over again. When he’s down to his boxers – in accordance to his true self – the bassist takes advantage of their position. He wraps his legs around Seonghwa’s waist, pulling him down until he’s on top of Hongjoong. The latter giggles, staring at the raven-haired male with stars in his eyes.

“Kiss me, at least?” He mumbles, wrapping his arms around the taller’s neck.

Unsurprisingly, Seonghwa gives in.

A simple kiss couldn’t hurt. Just as their lips meet, Seonghwa remembers that his boyfriend is _never sated_ with just one kiss. And just like that, a small, sweet peck turns into a heated open-mouthed make-out.

Hongjoong’s hands travel under his lover’s shirt, nails digging into his back as Seonghwa sucks on his tongue. The action makes both of them hiss – the dark-haired male purposely bucking his hips down to scold the bassist. They continue to make out, fingers claiming familiar places as want blooms in their souls.

“ _Seonghwa_.” Hongjoong needily whines, pulling his boyfriend closer.

The said male bites down on Hongjoong’s neck as a warning, making him moan, deep in his throat. The bassist has recently dyed his hair a deep blue color and the contrast of his hair and the lilac sheets of the bed make him look even more ethereal than usual. Seonghwa said that he wouldn’t fuck him. That didn’t mean they couldn’t do something else to satisfy their needs.

So, with a little more intent, Seonghwa grinds his hips down. He’s still wearing his jeans, the rough material rubbing against Hongjoong’s thin boxers made him drop his head back against a pillow. It feels incredible – maybe a bit more than usual since he’s completely intoxicated. Nevertheless, he loves it and he wants more.

With a few more pleas and calls of his lover’s name, the dark-haired male speeds up his movements.

It doesn’t take long before Hongjoong reaches his high.

Seonghwa kisses him as he comes, the blue-haired male moaning in his mouth and sending vibrations through his entire body. The post-orgasmic bliss makes Hongjoong incredibly sleepy. Thus, the duo lazily kisses for a few moments, simply enjoying one another.

A few minutes later, the younger has already crossed the gates to dreamland.

-

“Oh, _fuck_.”

Those are Hongjoong’s very first words when he wakes up the next morning. His head is pounding, the light is too bright, his body is heavy and he feels like he’s about to throw up any second now. He almost regrets drinking that much last night, _almost_. The aftermath is always like this, but he can’t deny that he loved every second of the past night. He can clearly remember it all, which is a good sign. He remembers the alcohol, the dancing, the heat, the kissing _and_ the delicious orgasm to finish it all on an ever better note.

Hongjoong turns to his side, facing a conscious Seonghwa – who is staring at him with a grin and lovely eyes.

“Good morning.” He says, smiling brighter as he pushes a strain of hair behind Hongjoong’s ear.

“Hi.” The bassist mumbles as he snuggles closer to his boyfriend.

Seonghwa welcomes him with open arms as Hongjoong settles against his chest, burying his face in the crook of the older’s neck and snapping his eyes shut. The raven-haired male wraps his arms around the smaller, holding him close and placing a kiss to the crown of his hair. Hongjoong responds with a tender press of his lips against Seonghwa’s neck.

“Sorry about last night.” Hongjoong mumbles against his skin.

He can hear his boyfriend chuckle. “You had fun, didn’t you?”

The blue-haired male groans, pulling his boyfriend closer. “I did.” He agrees, whining as his head starts throbbing abruptly.

“Then that’s all that matters.” Seonghwa assures him, caressing his back in a soothing manner. “But now you have to deal with a killer headache.” He reminds him – as if he needed a reminder.

They stay in silence for a few minutes, simply hugging one another. Seonghwa thinks that Hongjoong has fallen back asleep, but he’s proven wrong when he hears the younger mumble another curse under his breath.

“If you let me go for a few minutes I’ll make you some hangover soup.” The taller taunts Hongjoong. “And I’ll bright you water and medicine because I’m such a good boyfriend.” He teases, smiling giddily.

The bassist lifts his head up, pressing a kiss to Seonghwa’s jaw. “You’re the best boyfriend.” He agrees.

Seonghwa hums as Hongjoong rubs their noses together lovingly, a gesture he finds extremely endearing and cute. They connect their lips almost simultaneously, sharing soft, sleepy and lingering kisses.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

They had been dating for about eight months now and both of them were absolutely content with their relationship. Hongjoong’s band was thriving and getting more successful day-by-day. Seonghwa attended almost every show and had grown well-acquainted with Hongjoong’s group of friends. Luckily, they seemed to enjoy his company as well – although they had already all threatened to kick his ass if he were to ever hurt their best friend.

Hongjoong had been spending most of his days and nights at Seonghwa’s apartment. Thus, the two had decided to move in together – they were currently cleaning out Hongjoong’s old flat and planned on using the money for a future trip. The two adored spending time together as much as they enjoyed going out with their common friends. The year had been in their favor so far.

All in all, life was good.

But sometimes, it wasn’t the case. Especially for people like _them_.

-

Seonghwa could clearly remember the first time he had heard the crude word. It was an insult, directed to _people like us_ as Mingi had stated rather angrily after punching a guy square in the jaw. It had happened during a show, the music was loud and only Mingi and himself had heard it. Seonghwa hadn’t known how to react and was only a spectator witnessing his friend’s sudden outburst.

With time, he understood.

“Ignore them.”

Hongjoong said as the couple made their way back home. A group of four men had been following them down a few streets. They had beer bottles in hand, one was smoking while they whistled and yelled out insults.

They hadn’t taken Seonghwa’s bike tonight. The night air was warm and the duo had wanted to walk back under the stars, a nice and soothing walk together, hand-in-hand. Their plans quickly took a turn for the worst when they realized that they weren’t walking home alone.

“Come on man, let us have a turn with your bitch.”

The words made Seonghwa abruptly stop in his tracks. He could deal with the insults concerning himself, but this one was directly thrown towards his boyfriend.

“Seonghwa.” Hongjoong sternly called, grabbing the taller’s arm. “ _Leave it_.” He pleaded.

Even if he wanted to, it was too late. The small group was now surrounding them, there was nowhere to go, which meant that they were now forced to face them.

“Piss off.” Seonghwa tried, eyeing the smoking male in front of him all while pressing Hongjoong to his side.

“I don’t think I want to.” He laughed.

“You heard him, fuck off.” Hongjoong boldly spat.

The comment only earned him laughter and more whistling.

“Would you look at that, the bitch can speak for himself.”

It all happened in a blur.

One second, Hongjoong was by his side, and the next, Seonghwa was receiving a punch to his abdomen and his boyfriend was being pulled away from him. The dark-haired male leaned forward, pressing his hands against his bruised abdomen. He could hear his boyfriend yelling something, somewhere around him.

Seonghwa pushed through the pain, straitening himself just in time to see another man march his way. He dodged a kick, using the same technique to jab his attacker in the knee with his foot. It seemed to work since it made the guy fall backwards, clutching his knee and cursing.

Another man suddenly gripped his shoulder, forcing him back while the fourth remaining individual tried to make Seonghwa fall to the ground as well. If he fell, it would be much easier for the two to beat him up. In order to remain in a standing position, Seonghwa let his attacker punch him – his ring caught the taller’s lip, blood started to drip down his chin.

Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted his lover. The guy who had been smoking earlier was now pressing Hongjoong, face-first, against a brick wall. He was holding his wrist at an awkward – and seemingly painful – angle based on the bassist’s facial expression. The blue-haired male was trying to push the stranger off of him, but the taller man only pushed him against the wall harder, pressing his body against Hongjoong’s own in the process. Seonghwa could see the panic in his boyfriend’s eyes, it made his blood boil.

“Get your hands off him!” He yelled, throwing a punch towards the guy that was gripping his shoulder.

Seonghwa managed to hit his target. The now-bleeding male was pressing his hand over his nose, crimson blood slipping from in between his fingers. The dark-haired male was about to punch back the last attacker when the piercing sound of a police siren was suddenly heard.

“Shit.” Someone cursed.

Then, Seonghwa was harshly pushed to the ground as his attackers started to flee. He saw Hongjoong receive the same treatment; his boyfriend hitting the ground with a yelp of discomfort.

Getting caught by the police would only make things worse.

Seonghwa struggled to his feet, quickly making his way towards his lover and helping him up.

“Hongjoong.” He whispered. “We have to go, baby.” He softly spoke.

-

They made it back to the apartment in a bubble of a tense and weighing silence.

Seonghwa quickly closed the door behind them, the sound of the lock being put in place suddenly sounded ten times louder than it should have been. Behind closed doors, in their home, they were safe.

Hongjoong had pulled off his jacket, dropping it on the floor as he wiped his eyes with his shaking hands, sniffling. His back was facing his boyfriend. When Seonghwa made his way towards him, the younger was startled by the sudden hand on his shoulder. Instantly, Hongjoong moved away, turning around only to come to the realization that it was only Seonghwa and that he would never hurt him. The older quickly backed off, lifting his hands in the air in surrender.

He didn’t want to make Hongjoong uncomfortable, he simply wanted to make sure that he was okay.

“No. Hold me, please.” Hongjoong softly pleaded, extending his arms.

The dark-haired male did just that. He encircled his lover’s body with his arms, holding him close as Hongjoong buried his face in the crook of his neck – almost as if he were trying to disappear, to hide. Seonghwa could hear his uneven breathing and his shaky exhales and that only made him tighten his grip.

They stayed there for a while, until Hongjoong had managed to calm down his growing panic attack. Seonghwa kept caressing his nape and lower back, hoping that the soothing touches would help. He pressed kisses to his forehead, his temples and the top of his head until Hongjoong finally gave in. The blue-haired male lifted his head back up, eyes still a bit moist. He pressed his lips against Seonghwa’s own in a tender and chaste kiss – a reminder that they were okay.

“I’m sorry.” Seonghwa whispered as they pulled away from the kiss.

“It wasn’t your fault; you didn’t do anything.” Hongjoong assured him, lips parted.

“We should have taken my bike.”

“Seonghwa.” The bassist mumbled. “It’s over, it’s done.”

“Still, I’m sorry it had to happen.”

Hongjoong scoffed. “We got lucky; they could have done much worse.” He trailed off.

The conversation ended there, neither of the two wanted to think of what _much worse_ could have been.

Instead, Seonghwa slowly pulled away, noticing the cut on Hongjoong’s cheek – from the impact with the brick wall. He, himself was also bleeding – he had a split lip and torn skin on his knuckles. The older guided them to their room where he knew there was a medical box under their bed, just in case.

Before treating their wounds, the lovers took a quick shower and discarded their dirty clothes.

Once they had changed into something more comfortable, they both sat on their bed. Seonghwa opened the medical kit, pulling out some ointments and bandages. Carefully, he rubbed a pain-calming substance against Hongjoong’s bruised wrist – tiny red spots had appeared on his skin. Next, he took care of the small cut on his lover’s cheek, disinfecting it before pressing a small band aid against it.

Vice versa, Hongjoong then took care of Seonghwa’s own injuries.

When they were both taken care of, they settled under their blankets, enveloping themselves in a warm cocoon. Dozing off to sleep took a bit of time – the events of the night were still fresh in their minds. Gentle kisses and embraces slowly lulled them to unconsciousness.

-

Hongjoong bites down on his lower lip, trying to silence a _very_ loud moan. At the same time, Seonghwa starts sucking a bruise on his collarbone, making him writhe in his hold. The bassist was panting, shaking while his boyfriend took care of him. Another harsh suck made it impossible for Hongjoong to hold it in.

“Be quiet for me baby, you wouldn’t want the others to hear you, right?” Seonghwa teased.

Initially, they had simply been making out backstage. But things quickly took a turn and the couple had retreated to the band’s loge – which was also backstage. Luckily, no other members were inside and Seonghwa had made sure to leave the door unlocked – he knew that no one would come in anyways, the others were busy tuning their instruments and laughing onstage.

That explains their current occupation: Hongjoong pressed against a wall while Seonghwa half-hauls him off of the floor, all while fucking into him at a quick pace. They love the thrill of it, they hadn’t ever done something like this before but, considering how much they’re both enjoying this, they might have to do it again sometimes.

“I’m close, Hwa.” Hongjoong whines, nails digging into his lover’s shoulder.

They’re both still half-dressed; Seonghwa had simply unzipped his pants while Hongjoong had taken his boxers and pants off. And they had been at it for a while now, the show would be starting soon.

The dark-haired male lets one of Hongjoong’s legs drop, using the free hand to wrap his fingers around his boyfriend’s leaking cock. He starts to jerk him off, making the musician throw his head back against the wall.

Just then, there’s a knock on the door.

Hongjoong forces himself to break off his moan, humming low in his throat instead. But Seonghwa seems unbothered, unfazed as he continues to quicken his pace; both his thrusts and his hand.

“Hey, Joong.” It’s Yunho. “We start in ten minutes.” He informs their leader.

The said male doesn’t reply for a good thirty seconds. He _can’t_ speak up, if he does, he’s sure that he’s only going to be able to moan or whine. He won’t be able to align any coherent words. He’s _so_ close.

Seonghwa chuckles. “You know he’s gonna come in if you don’t answer.” He taunts Hongjoong.

The bastard.

“I’ll—I’ll be out soon.” The bassist manages to say, too low.

“What was that?” Yunho asks and Hongjoong bangs his head against the wall once more.

There’s precum leaking out of his cock and he’s struggling to breathe. On top of that, Seonghwa is making sure to hit his prostate dead on each time he tries to articulate a single word. Hongjoong gasps, breathing heavily before trying to speak again.

“I’ll be out in a sec!” He nearly yells, his orgasm hitting him a moment later.

A staccato of small breaths and moans escape Hongjoong’s lips as Seonghwa pumps him through his release, milking him dry until his hand is covered in his boyfriend’s come. The blue-haired male whines when the older pulls his hand away, licking one of his fingers clean. A moment later, Seonghwa is grunting low in his throat as he empties himself inside the condom.

Before he can pull out, Hongjoong smashes their lips together in a heated kiss.

“You’re an ass.” He mumbles, nipping at Seonghwa’s lower lip.

“But you loved it.” The other argues.

“I can’t deny that.”

The lovers cleaned themselves up in no time, keen on making it on time to stage.

Hongjoong ignored the obvious stares from Yunho as he grabbed his base. San settled behind his drums, as did Yeosang in the center of the stage, behind his microphone. Cheers from the growing crowd were already loud and the adrenaline was already building up in Hongjoong’s veins.

The bassist looked back at his boyfriend who was brightly smiling his way. He rushed forward, making their lips meet in a last kiss before heading to the stage as well. The music started a moment later.

Seonghwa stood backstage, proud and content with the people they had become.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I hope that you enjoyed this one! Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please leave a kudos and / or a comment (which are very much appreciated).
> 
> You can follow me on twitter if you'd like to keep up with my works, right here : [TWITTER LINK](https://twitter.com/mingtothehao)
> 
> On that note, have a lovely day!
> 
> Bye, Ori <3


End file.
